Let Me Show You
by shounenai4life
Summary: John Smith was smitten with Pocahontas in the same way Thomas is smitten with him. The way Pocahontas shouldve ended in the slash world as least. Disclaimer-Not mine, Disney's. Slash.boy/boy.M/M,yaoi,shonenai,John/Thomas. I think u get the picture. smile


Ok, I'm writing this because there are next to none anywhere and hopefully this will make people want to write more. I just love this pairing so much! Its so cute! Tell me if i should up the rating.

Ciao.

* * *

Thomas was still a boy when he'd set out on his voyage to the new world. He knew nothing of the sea, or of guns and wars. He knew though, that he wanted to go, and he knew it would help his family, but most importantly he knew that Captain Smith was going and that was enough for him. Quite enough.

The start of the journey hadn't been all that comfortable, rather uncomfortable now that he thought of it, what with his falling into the sea and all. But Captain Smith had saved him and so it was worth it. His captain was everything that he wanted to be. Tall, handsome, looked up at, rugged, smart, brave, practical, caring. He was prevail a great leader and perfect. And he was the only one on board who treated Thomas like a man, even though he was only sixteen.

He had only interacted with John twice after the time he'd saved him (for that was what he called him, John, not Smith like all the other men) once when he'd tripped over his own mop while cleaning the ships upper deck and landed flat on his face, and the other when his shirts button had gotten stuck and he was walking around idiotically with his entire chest exposed and his hands held above his head, tangled in the shirt. Strangely, all the other men hadn't seemed to mind, they certainly wouldn't help him, in fact they'd been staring until John had saved him. So those weren't the types of meetings he'd planned for. His idol most likely thought of him as a clumsy teenager.

But he was still nice to him.

He didn't realize he was in love with John till they landed in the new world and John kept going off somewhere. He'd been acting differently since the first time he'd left, not noticing Thomas much anymore, and it hurt Thomas so much that he knew John had moved up a notch from idol. He was flat out in love.

And that was frightening, not only because it was sick, wrong and twisted according to English standards (though many a men had sexual relations with each other it was only allowed for men of high stature ranking, such as kings or princes) and because he could get…well…killed for it, but because it was his first love and he knew he'd never love back.

It nearly broke his heart when he had been sent out to John and found him with the beautiful Indian girl. But the incidents which had followed hadn't allowed much time for heartbreak, what with him killing and Indian, John getting kidnapped and shot and whatnot, so he hadn't been quite as upset as he could be.

But he was now.

Now during the calm as everyone sailed back home. He had been put in charge of talking care of John, something everyone knew he was at least good at, and it nearly broke his heart to see him in pain. He wondered of John blamed him for shooting the Indian, or hated him worse, for John didn't speak much to him and when he did it was about Pocahontas.

"She was truly incredible Thomas, gorgeous and wise beyond her years and brave too." John blubbered happily as Thomas rubbed some ointment over his wounded area.

Thomas lowered his head. He was none of those things.

"Her hair was just long and flowing and her eyes...uhhh." John closed his eyes blissfully, locked in a world Tomas would never get to.

"There we go." Thomas said. "All cleaned up. You're healing rather quickly if I do say so myself. You can walk around any day now."

"Thomas," John suddenly sat up, looking interested. "What do you want in a man?"

Thomas nearly fainted. He'd found out!

"W-want in a man sir?" he said shyly, frightenedly, a blush running across his unknowingly handsome face.

"Yeah." John said, not noticing. "If you were a girl, lets say…Pocahontas."

"Oh…"

"I really don't know why I'm asking this. Probably because I've been cooped up in this cabin for the past four days with no one to talk to but you.

Ouch that had hurt Thomas.

"Well, he'd have to be smart, and fun to be around and talented, and brave and strong. I don't care how he looks, as long has he has a sweet heart, a good soul, then everything would click, though…" he looked bashfully up at John. "I prefer my men blond."

Thomas had never been taught how to flirt, he'd never tried. But the way his eyes cast, the way he blushed, the way he spoke and they way his breath moved over John's face, made him get almost instantly aroused. He stiffened.

" I believe in opposites, so he wouldn't be anything like me. Which then means he'd be anything good." Thomas laughed.

"Not true." John said firmly. "How would you want to be touched?"

Thomas blushed harder. "Gently sir." He whispered. "For I am not a man of a strong heart, more that of a woman actually. I am in fact just a boy and my hormones are not exactly stable. Gently, in a way that would make me tingle all over. He'd know where to stroke and how. My face and cheeks and neck would be sensitive. I'm sure I'd be the moaning type."

"Like this?" John said curiously, running his hand over Thomas' jaw.

"Not so roughly."

"Sorry, I didn't know how tender your skin was." There was something in his captain's voice that hadn't been there before. "Or how your nose curved so femininely, or how long your eyelashes were."

"Like this?" he tried again, this time going softer, more gently, outlining the curves of Thomas' smooth face with his finger tips.

Thomas tried biting it back but couldn't. He let out a throaty moan. "Yes." He whispered.

"Oh gods yes."

When John's hand started down his slender neck he stopped him. "Sir." He breathed out heavily. "I do believe I've told you about my hormones. If you don't stop I'm afraid I'll lose control."

"I'd like that."

Thomas' eyes widened. "John." He whispered. "I'm serious."

"Me too."

He couldn't help it. He reached forward and kissed his captains lips, gently, savoring the moment, before pulling away. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I cant control myself."

"Then don't."

John pulled him on top of him and was kissing him back. "No, but, this is different for me sir." Thomas whispered. "This isn't just a bounty of emotion to be vanquished. I…I love you."

"I know, it's all over your face, I can't believe I only just noticed." John's voice was muffled as he kissed Thomas' neck.

"But sir, that is disgusting. Are you not sick of me?" Thomas asked curiously, biting his lip so as not to moan.

"I don't think I'm disgusted. Your neck is actually rather delightful."

Thomas moaned again, longer this time, and brought his legs on either side of John. One of John's legs was between his, dangerously close to his crotch and he unashamedly rubbed his erection against it over and over again, itching for a release.

"But what about the girl?" he said thickly, lustily as he unzipped his pants.

"She will always be in my heart. But, I give myself to those who need me. It's obvious you do."

"I do sir. I love you dearly." Thomas was now kissing back passionately, his erection still being rubbed against John, who was moving his leg up and down.

"I do believe I could love you as well Thomas. But I need to teach you there are better ways of releasing passion than humping my leg."

"Like what sir?"

"Let me show you."

Thomas was still a boy when he'd set out on his voyage to the new world. He knew nothing of the sea, or of guns and wars. He knew though, that he wanted to go, and he knew it would help his family, but most importantly he knew that Captain Smith was going and that was enough for him. Quite enough.

He hadn't known that same captain would turn out to be his long-term lover or his long-term love but…that was an added bonus.

* * *

P.S- I know john dies, but let's pretend he doesn't.-.-


End file.
